Like Father, Like Son
by 06shart
Summary: Dean and Cas adopt Stiles when he was a baby. Unfortunately that baby has grown up. Scott has dragged Stiles off to a gay club so that he can fawn over the new bartender working there. Stiles is quickly captured in a leathered stranger's dark look. Dean catches Stiles in the back alley and drags him home, where Cas believes they should have the TALK again.


**Okay so this is my first crossover fic, so please be gentle. I've had this idea for a while now, it was interesting to write and it's taken me month to get this out. I don't think I've done justice to my idea but it's a new thing. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Dude, my dad is totally going to find out!" Stiles murmured, shivering slightly in the thin shirt that he had on.

"Please your dad isn't working tonight, he's cuddled up with your Pa watching some stupid football game" Scott scoffed, twirling his fake idea around his fingers.

"If your raging libido gets us in shit, I'm totally blaming you" Stiles reminded.

"But Stiles, Allison is beautiful. Her eyes are out of this world and her smile is so bright you could last years off it" Scott sighed, lovesick. Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving his best friend towards the door staff who was glaring at them. Raising a eyebrow at them, he reluctantly let them both in.

Scott pushed stiles to the bar, looking eagerly over Stiles' shoulder to try and glimpse Allison. "Look, I'll buy the first round" Scott placated.

"Yeah you will buddy! Scott this is a gay bar!" Stiles gasped, looking around him.

"Well it's the only club in Beacon Hills AND Allison works here" Scott shrugged, clapping Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey Scott, Stiles! What can I get you? Cokes?" Allison teased, reaching for their I.D.

"Come on Allison! You know us, can't you just look the other way?" Stiles groaned, slipping her a crisp note.

"Only this once!" Allison chuckled, quickly taking the money off him.

"I thought I was paying!" Scott frowned, as Allison made them two pints.

"You are Scott, that was just my bribe to look the other way " Allison laughed. Scott grinned, handing over the money and letting their fingers brush. Allison blushed lightly, murmuring a thanks before going to the till.

"You both make me sick! I should ask Dad to put a silver bullet in your area" Stiles shook his head, wincing at the taste of the beer.

"Did you hear her laugh? I think my heart just burst" Scott smiled goofily.

"I think I just threw up" Stiles muttered.

* * *

The night was going well, Stiles danced with a few guys. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed, the beer making him giddy. The strobe lights and the atmosphere made Stiles relaxed. More relaxed than he had in weeks. His dad and Pa were keeping secrets from him. It was obvious every time they stopped talking when he came into the room. Plus his Dad kept cleaning his gun every time Scott came over lately.

Talking of Scott, he was busy wooing Allison at the bar. His eyes couldn't contain the love hearts in them. Scott had abandoned him for a much prettier offer. Not that he blamed Scott, Allison was really nice. Definitely the right person for Scott.

Maybe he should leave early. Hitch a ride home. Or maybe Uncle Sam would be willing to drive him back. Yeah, Uncle Sam definitely wouldn't ask questions.

"Hey Stiles!" Allison yelled, ushering him towards the bar.

"What's up?" he shouted over the pounding bass music.

"That guy over there just brought you a drink. Go and say thank you. SCOTT! Leave Stiles to talk to him!" Allison rebuked, slapping Scott round the head. She passed Stiles the vodka and coke, nodding over to the guy standing further down the bar.

Stiles gaped, turning to look. The guy was drop dead gorgeous. Like literally straight off Vogue or some shit like that. It was just unfair for him to look like a male model. It made everyone else feel… inadequate.

The guy had on a white Henley's t-shirt, tight black jeans that hugged his ass to the extreme and a leather jacket. His jaw was chiselled and had dark stubble over his face (the stubble burn would be so hot off him!), his amazing abs could be seen beneath his shirt and his eyes. They were fuck me eyes. Holy shit why would the guy look twice at him?

"I can't… man have you seen that guy? He's sex on legs!" Stiles gasped, spinning around to a giggling Scott and Allison.

"Stiles, I've already told Danny to watch him and Scott's itching to punch him lights out. Don't worry if he's a creep, we'll deal with him" Allison assured, squeezing his hand.

Stiles nodded, prepping himself up before making his way to the guy before he could change his mind. The Sexy Biker as Stiles had named him raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, for the drinks you know" Stiles blushed, glad that his hands held the glass.

"Don't mention it. You look pretty lonely while your mate was getting the girl" Sexy Biker shrugged.

"Uh yeah, he's fancied her for a while now. She's apparently going to be his sweetheart and they're going to get married and have 2 kids… I'm rambling aren't I? Yeah, I'm Stiles. Thanks for the drink, I'll just leave you alone now" Stiles muttered, waving a hand and turning to go.

"Wait! Do you fancy a dance?" Sexy Biker frowned, grabbing a hold of Stiles' elbow. Stiles looked down to the hand on his arm before nodding. "I'm Derek by the way. Derek Hale" Sexy Biker introduced, skimming his hand down from Stiles' elbow to take his hand.

Derek led Stiles onto the dance floor, resting his hands on Stiles' hips.

"I'm a terrible dancer!" Stiles warned, biting his lip.

"Stiles, I've seen you dancing. It's more like a flailing giraffe" Derek smirked, guiding Stiles' hips against his own.

"How dare you?! I do not dance like a giraffe!" Stiles gaped, stilling. Derek chuckled against Stiles' ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"How about I show you?" Derek offered, spinning Stiles around so that his back was pressed against Derek's front. Stiles took deep breaths, trying to think un-sexy thoughts. The Plague. Blood. Ghouls. His parents going at it. Yep that certainly did it.

"You need to listen to the music" Derek breathed, pulling Stiles' arms up around his neck. Stiles was grateful, he had no idea what to do with his hands. Hold onto Derek's hand or just clench them and pray that he didn't come in his pants.

"I think I can hear it just fine thanks" Stiles retorted, nudging Derek's chin from it's spot on his shoulder. Derek chuckled quietly, Stiles felt it rumble against his back.

"Fine smart arse, then how about you move your hips?" Derek suggested, pulling Stiles so that Derek's hips was pressed just above his back. He was half hard against Stiles' back, making Stiles groan. "Are you okay?" Derek asked, thumb stroking soothingly against Stiles' hip bone.

"Just peachy" Stiles smirked, rubbing back against Derek. Two could play at this game. Derek groaned softly into Stiles' neck, his hands tightening around Stiles' hips. "Are you okay Derek?" Stiles teased, looking up at Derek's darkening eyes. Oh shit! Those were definitely fuck me eyes, he could barely see the green that surrounded the pupil.

"Just peachy" Derek growled, running a hand up under Stiles' shirt. Stiles in turned tugged on the hair at the back of Derek's neck, resulting in a little moan of pain from the man behind him. "Are you still going to pull my hair when I pound your sweet ass?" Derek hissed, running his nails down Stiles' chest gently.

"Maybe if you blow me" Stiles winked. He was shocked at himself, normally he would never think about responding to a guy like this. Especially not asking if he was going to get blown.

"If you're lucky" Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to Stiles' neck. However Stiles tugged him forward, slotting his own mouth over Derek's. Derek let him dominate the kiss for a few minutes before he broke away. "I thought I was teaching you to dance?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Best get teaching" Stiles shrugged, wiggling his hips against Derek's.

Derek kept a hand on Stiles' stomach and allowed his hand to wonder down the small happy trail that ran from Stiles' belly button down to beneath his jeans. "Is this okay?" Derek murmured, rubbing his jaw against Stiles' jaw.

"Yeah… so okay!" Stiles gasped, pressing his hips forward into Derek's hand. Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss in reward before slipping his hands beneath Stiles' jeans. "Derek!" Stiles moaned, as Derek ran a finger through the pre-come at the head of his dick for lubrication.

"Sshh, it's okay. Let me take care of you" Derek soothed, rolling his hips into Stiles at the same time as he moved his hand. Stiles choked on his breath, not knowing to thrust forward or grind against Derek. Moving his hand against Stiles' dick, with the other he rubbed soothing circles onto Stiles' stomach, sucking on Stiles' neck. "It's a good thing you're a teenager Stiles, because I'm going to make you come until you can't see straight. Your throat will be hoarse from screaming my name. You won't even know your own name" Derek whispered filthily into Stiles' ear.

"Oh holy fuck! Shit! Derek! I'm so close. Derek please! Don't stop! Derek" Stiles begged, tugging on Derek's hair. He couldn't help it at this point, it was either that or come in his pants. And that looked like a certain possibility if Derek kept twisting his hand at the head.

"I'm going to ruin you Stiles!" Derek growled, thrusting against Stiles and making him thrust forward into his hand.

"Derek!" Stiles cried, feeling his come splatter against Derek's hand and his pants. "Oh that is so not nice!" Stiles groaned, as the wetness against him.

"Fancy coming back to mine?" Derek offered, letting Stiles lean heavily against him. Stiles nodded, feeling sleepy and boneless. "Come on, my car is around the back" Derek smiled, leading Stiles out of the club.

The fresh, cool air allowed Stiles to waken up and sober slightly. Oh god, he just totally had sex with a random stranger. Stiles could feel his come drying in his jeans and winced. Oh god this was so embarrassing. Where the hell was Scott?

"Your friend left with Allison" Derek informed him, pushing Stiles lightly against the alley wall where his Camaro was parked. "I work with Allison during the weekdays. I'm not some stranger" Derek offered soothingly.

Oh now he remembered! Allison was always going on about Derek Hale who looked like a model and was a total brood. She worked with him during the week and he had the weekends off. Apparently Derek Hale the hottie was a loner. But not tonight.

"Why me? If this is for some stupid dare-" Stiles growled, however Derek shut him up, kissing him firmly.

"Of course it's not! I would never do that! Look Stiles, I like you alright. Allison caught me staring and told me you were single. It's not a dare Stiles, I genuinely like you" Derek mumbled, cheeks turning red.

"You're blushing? Oh my god! I'm making the hottest guy of my life blush! That's insane" Stiles laughed.

"Shut up!" Derek grumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"I think it's cute" Stiles assured, pulling Derek back in for a kiss. A mumbled 'you would' against his lips was ignored. Stiles tugged Derek closer, bringing their hips together roughly, making them gasp apart.

Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt, twisting them so that Derek was against the wall. "You are totally giving me your number and we are having dinner. But not now. Now I'm going to blow you" Stiles said firmly, dropping to his knees.

"Stiles… you don't have to. Fuck. Stiles!" Derek cried, as Stiles pulled open Derek's jeans and gripped him firmly. "Holy fuck! Stiles!" Derek gasped, eyes shut and head thrown back.

Stiles thought he looked beautiful and totally wrecked. Leaning forward experimentally, he used kitten licks around Derek's head before finally hollowing his mouth and swallowing Derek's dick.

Derek tangled his hand through Stiles' hair, pulling him away. "Slow, you'll choke" Derek warned, running a hand down Stiles' cheek.

"That's the idea. I want to feel you, feel you in my mouth for weeks. I want to know what you taste like, what you sound like when I make you come" Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek whimpered, biting his lip and gripping the wall. Stiles swallowed Derek further, ignoring the stinging at the corner of his eyes as he couldn't take any oxygen in without his nose getting tickled by Derek's soft curls at the base.

"Oh shit Stiles! It's so good!" Derek moaned, hands turning into claws. Derek quickly bit into his palm to stop from changing.

Stiles moaned as Derek's hips thrust forward, making Derek do so more. He ran his tongue along the underside of Derek, tracing the throbbing vein that was against his tongue. Derek groaned, gripping Stiles' hair and started a fast, quick rhythm. Stiles hummed, making Derek pull at Stiles' hair.

"Stiles, stop! I'm going to come" Derek warned, trying to pull the teenager off him. However Stiles grabbed onto Derek's hips and nuzzled Derek's soft curls. Looking up at Derek, he winked before humming once more. Derek snarled, slamming his hips into Stiles' face and coming deep down his throat.

Suddenly a gun shot was fired, just missing Derek's head. Stiles jerked away, falling against the Camaro. Derek growled, eyes flashing red as he crouched in front of Stiles, even though his jeans were still open.

Dean came into the alley, gun trained on Derek. "Dude you're a fricking werewolf!" Stiles cried, staring at Derek.

"Good thing I've got silver bullets. Now give me one reason why I don't put a silver into your brain!" Dean snarled, eyes not leaving Derek.

"Because if you touch him, I'll rip your throat out!" Derek threatened, hand reaching behind him to find Stiles.

"Oh he's lucky that I'm not hauling his ass back!" Dean agreed, making Stiles wince.

"Dad, come on! It wasn't that bad, look we only came because Scott fancied the bartender and then Derek brought me a drink and one thing led to another-" Stiles explained, standing up and moving towards Dean.

"Don't give me that! I was your age Stiles, I know what was going to happen. It's damn lucky I got here when I did! He could have ripped you apart!" Dean yelled, pulling Stiles behind him.

"Dad, Derek isn't like that! Derek this is my dad, just calm down. Please, he isn't your normal hunter" Stiles protested, as Derek growled reaching for Stiles.

"Touch him once more buddy and I'll blow your ass away! Mind you, I take it you did just get blown away- Anyway! Come near him again and the Winchesters won't be so generous. Stiles! HOME!" Dean threatened, keeping his gun pointed at Derek.

Stiles sighed, glancing at Derek before leading the way to the Impala that was parked at the entrance of the alley. How the hell had he not noticed that his father's car was parked at the club? God he was so royally screwed and not in the good way. Not how Derek would have no doubt screwed him.

"You're lucky it was me and not one of my deputies!" Dean grumbled, pulling the Impala away. Dean glanced in the mirror, looking for any Alphas following them. God his son was fucking a werewolf now! Wasn't it bad enough that his best friend was a werewolf? God was fucking laughing his arse off at him.

"I wouldn't say lucky" Stiles muttered, reaching for the radio. The tension between them was too much.

"Forget it pal, if you think you're touching baby after what I just saw, your head is in the clouds!" Derek rebuked, turning up Smoke on the Water.

Stiles sighed, leaning back into his seat. Oh god, Pa would be so disappointed. Having an ex-angel as a father was especially bad when you went against his morals. Stiles rubbed his palms into his eyes, trying to forget about the taste of Derek on his tongue. If his Dad hasn't interrupted, he could bet that his ass would be getting a pounding off Derek's long, thick dick.

* * *

"Come on!" Dean ordered, pushing open the front door to their house. "CAS! I found him! He was screwing some sexy model in an alley! Well he was blowing him" Dean shouted, coming into the living room. Stiles followed bleakly behind him.

"Genim-" Cas started, frowning as Stiles sat down heavily.

"It's Stiles, Pa!" Stiles insisted, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey! It's not his fault that you were caught with that guy! Oh Cas did I forget to mention. He was a bloody werewolf!" Dean snapped, pouring himself some whiskey.

"Dean! Drink is not going to help the situation" Cas reminded, staring disapprovingly at the glass in Dean's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I should have told you. You shouldn't have to find out like that. Me and Derek, we thought we were on our own. Plus it wasn't like he forced himself onto me. Derek was a gentlemen. Just… I'm sorry you found out I was gay like that. It must have shocked you-" Stiles apologised, scuffing his feet on the carpet in front of him.

"You think that's what's bothering us?! Jeez kid how can you think we would have a problem with you being gay! I mean, have you not heard us? That is not the sound of someone reading books to go to sleep" Dean gaped, shaking his head at his son.

"Dean, maybe you should go into the kitchen. There's still some pie left over" Cas ordered, glaring at his husband. Dean nodded, grabbing his whiskey and heading into the kitchen where he could bitch about Derek all he wanted.

"Pa, I'm sorry" Stiles breathed, tears welling in his eyes. The shame of being caught by his Dad blowing Derek against a wall in a back alley finally hitting home. God, he was such a whore!

"Did he hurt you?" Cas asked, sitting down opposite Stiles.

"No Pa! Of course he didn't! It was all consenting, I promise. God he probably won't look twice at me now! Dad nearly shot him!" Stiles cried, voice rising higher with every word.

"Stiles, calm down. Your father was only protecting you" Cas soothed, watching the teenager in front of him.

"I know but he used to go around sleeping with anyone he could back when he was my age! Yet when I find someone I genuinely like, he nearly blows his head off! I know he's a werewolf, but you're an angel! It's not exactly normal! Dad just totally overreacted! I mean come on was he following me or something? How the hell did he find me?" Stiles ranted, cheeks flushing with anger.

Cas listened to his son, understanding that this needed to be let out before they could move on. Admittedly, Cas wasn't worried about Stiles going off to a club. He trusted his son to be careful and do what was best for him. Dean was the one who was anxiously pacing the room, running hands through his hair and glancing at the clock every 5 minute. Cas had refused to follow Stiles and his werewolf friend to see what they got up to. Cas trusted Stiles and Scott, it was time that Dean did the same.

"Dean was very young at the time and his situation was very different from yours. There had been a rise in werewolf attacks round here recently, I'm sure you are aware that your father and I have been monitoring these and that is why your father shot first and asked questions later. In fact, if this man is still alive, your father intentionally missed" Cas explained.

"I didn't mean to do that stuff tonight but… Pa I'm sorry. I should have never behaved like that in public" Stiles apologised, shaking his head.

"Stiles, I forgive you. But I believe we need to discuss the union of the male anatomy as the talk before only included male and females cohabitating with each other for reproduction-" Cas told Stiles.

"OH MY GOD! PA! I'm good! I'm totally good, I know all about sex between men. I'm just going to go to bed" Stiles cried, covering his ears. Scrambling off the couch, he hit his hip on the table as he tried to make it upstairs. Pushing past Dean, who was howling with laughter, he ran up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom.

"Cas that was brilliant" Dean beamed, pulling the angel towards him.

"What did I do? I was only educating him of the process in which men fornicate" Cas frowned, head cocking to the side.

"I think he's got it" Dean chuckled, nuzzling his face into Cas' neck. Poor kid! The first time was scarring for all of them, never mind talking about gay sex.

"I do not understand, you wanted him to be more informed, did you not?" Cas reminded, Dean had echoed the words to him in bed just this morning.

"Seeing that guy Cas, I assure you, Stiles is well informed. He was like a model, my son pulls that on his first trip to a club. I'm so proud" Dean grinned, swigging back his whiskey before kissing Cas' temple.

Cas growled, pushing Dean back against the living room wall. He attacked Dean's lips, pushing his way in between them. Dean groaned, tugging Cas closer and twirling their tongues together. "It's not something to be proud of" Cas snapped.

"It brought me to you" Dean smiled sweetly, pushing Cas against the door.

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP!" Stiles yelled from upstairs.

Dean laughed, burying his head in Cas' neck. God, he loved this domesticated life he had found for himself.


End file.
